


The Pirates Are Coming.

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Reunions, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: Somewhere in the Grand Line, after many years on the sea, far from home, Yasopp stands on an execution platform. He thinks of his Captain, his wife, and the son he wishes he could meet one last time.





	The Pirates Are Coming.

The dry heat of the summer island was relentless today. Even in the shade of his cell, the burning sun peeking through the bars on his window was stiflingly hot. Yasopp shifted, brushing some sweat that dripped from his brow down to his nose. 

Another hour or so and it would be the end.

He hadn't expected to be caught like this, but then again, pirates didn't often get to retire. He had hoped, in the back of his head, that he'd sail the seas a free man with his Captain and friends. Have a grand life of adventures, and then go home to bury himself in the warmth of his wife. It was selfish really to think he deserved the warmth of her arms after leaving her alone so long. But Usopp was with her, so he thought she would be alright.

Or... Usopp had been with her.

Some time ago, about a year ago now, Roo had laughed in his face and showed him a bounty poster of someone called "God Usopp."

He couldn't say he recognized the mangled face on the poster right away, but that nose... that was his boy's nose. Passed down from Bachina. He'd recognize it anywhere. He'd been so damn proud, and with hardly any convincing, had Shanks and the rest of the crew partying for days. Both Shank and Yasopp were so proud at the thought of their boys on a crew together. It was an amazing thought to think that their children_ (Luffy was the son of Shank's heart, and Yasopp didn't need to be a sniper to see that)_ had met on the seas and were friends.

There were a few things Yasopp didn't like about it.

One, that his son was not with his mother back in that cozy little village where it was safe. And two, that Usopp was probably constantly in danger. Yasopp considered himself a shit father, but he was at least good enough to worry about his son, and dread the thought of his son going through those hard experiences you could expect on the sea.

Now, alone in this cell, his only regret is that he wouldn't get to see his son's face up close and tell him how proud of him he was.

Something creaked towards his left, and he turned, squinting at the bright light that pierced into the darkness.

"Yasopp... it's time," a stern voice, that of Vice Admiral Moriarty, called out to him in the darkness. He was a black figure standing against the bright light, a real "harbinger of death," looking type.

Yasopp smiled, sagging a little bit at the finality of it all. He looked up towards the brick ceiling and sighed, "Well Boss... you better take care of everyone wherever you are. And you better forgive me for dyin' like this. Hope you see Luffy... and see m'boy." He said these words like a prayer, and in his mind's eye, he could see Shanks smiling at him.

Man, Shanks was probably so pissed about Yasopp's carlessness. He hoped Shanks could find it in him to forgive him... but knowing his Boss... probably not.

Rising to his feet, he steadied himself on shaking legs. They hadn't fed him in days, and he'd only had water to fill his belly. He supposed they wanted to keep him weak so he couldn't escape. Not a bad idea he supposed, but the daily beatings he'd been receiving from the marines were doing more to him than the starvation. He can't say he was ever very strong, his finer points were in his marksmen skills, not that they did him any good now.

Shambling forward, the Vice Admiral took him by his arm and led him outside in the dry heat of the island.

In a slow march, he was led towards the center of town where a wooden platform swayed.

The hasty platform had been built up, and judging by the size of the crowd, Yasopp guessed the whole island had come to watch him die. He'd be lying if it didn't please him a little to see several people were upset, and many marines were having to keep them at bay. Shanks had saved a village or two on this island before, so no doubt he was remembered. He hoped the people didn't try anything, there was nothing that could be done now. 

He was led up the shabby platform and forced to turn eastwards, facing the Vice Admiral who held a piece of paper in his hands. He rattled off Yasopp's crimes, and ended with, "...and for the general crime of being a pirate, we find you guilty. With these acts, we the marines, sentence you to be hung by your neck until death."

Yasopp's brows shot into his hairline and he chuckled, "Wow... a hangin' huh. Kinda retro..." He snickered suddenly, finding this whole situation laughable. Laughing loudly he burst, "Well this is better than getting my head lobbed off! My face is my best feature." He wheezed at his own dark joke, Vice Admiral Moriarty leering down at him with bored disgust.

As Yasopp worked about recovering from his laughter, a marine came running up the stairs and hurried to whisper in Moriarty's ear.

The man raised a brow, and tilted towards the speaking man, but kept his eyes on Yasopp.

"Are you sure? You've checked the perimeter?" Moriarty asked, tone surprised but calm.

"Yes. He came alone," the lower-ranked marine said.

"And he surrenders himself under your stated condition?" Moriarty asked, a bit of building excitement in his voice.

Yasopp's laughter died and he straightened himself up. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like whatever this little exchange was happening in front of him.

The marine nodded again. Vice Admiral Moriarty's lips twitched up, the barest hint of a smile. He motioned for two marines to come forward, and with a nod of his head instructed, "Men. Restrain him."

Yasopp's arms were seized, and Yasopp cast a wary eye over the two that held him.

"Go fetch him," Moriarty ordered, the marine saluting him before running off. Moriarty tilted his head at Yasopp and smiled, "I want you to think of this... as a merciful act. This is... the kindest deed I've ever done for a pirate, you should consider yourself lucky."

"What are you talkin' about?" Yasopp asked suspiciously.

Moriarty turned out towards the crowd, eyes searching for something. He found his target, and smiled, wide and cruel, "You'll see for yourself in but a moment."

Yasopp had a keen eye, so he easily followed the Vice Admiral's line of sight. Pushing through the crowd was four marines. They flanked a cloaked figure keeping two marines pressed into the smaller form's sides. This figure's head was down, and dread filled Yasopp up as he wondered who that could be. The figure was marched up the stairs as the crowd murmured with curiosity.

The cloaked person was placed at the Vice Admiral's side, standing not a foot away from Yasopp. Moriarty smiled and raised a hand with slow intention to the figure's head. Catching the fabric in his hand, he paused waiting for Yasopp to meet his eye. When the man did, Vice Admiral Moriarty announced loudly in a clear voice, "Good people, it looks like there will be two executions. This pirate here has made a deal to surrender himself... upon the allowance of getting to say good-bye to his father."

The cloak was wrenched off, and the figure's head slowly lifted. 

Yasopp took in a sharp choking breath as cold flooded his veins freezing his blood like ice. 

Usopp, his son, stood not two feet in front of him.

Usopp was battered, a few scrapes here or there, a bit of blood from some unseen wounds. His hands were shackled in front of him, and it looked like someone had taken the liberty to break a few fingers to ensure the sniper had the disadvantage. Rings stood out like bruises under his eyes, and his black curls were a mess. He looked like a man who had given a year off his life to be standing here in this moment. 

Yasopp immediately pressed forward, the marines straining against his sudden surge.

Usopp mirrored his father's movements, and with effort the two pressed their bowed heads against one another. His son's skin was warm against his own, and he caught the faint smell of gunpowder, sweat, and greenery. His son's scent had changed over the years, but the black curl pressed against his cheek, the dark skin which was as dark as his own... this was his boy. His Usopp.

Both sobbed openly.

"My boy... my boy! What stupid thing have you done!?" Yasopp sobbed his hands aching to hug the child he hadn't seen since he was small.

"Stupid... w-what stupid thing I've done!? You're the one who got caught... going to be executed..." Usopp rattled back, his voice shaking with anguish.

"And what are you doing here, huh!? You should be with your Captain! You're supposed to go on living! What are you doing here?" Yasopp tried to sound angry, tried to roar. But the anger couldn't come, his despair and love were far too heavy.

The crowd was silent, hands pressed to their faces, and eyes closed against the sad reunion. The people had not seen such a tragic sight as this, and even some of the marines looked on with a dutiful pity.

"Yasopp, member of the Red-Hair crew will be executed first, followed by his son "God Usopp," member of the Straw Hats. Both will be hung by their neck until dead," Vice Admiral announced over the silent crowd, not a ripple of noise answering back.

Yasopp's knees buckled and the marines had to hold him up as he pressed himself further into his son. His face slid into the crook of his son's neck, and he thought about begging. He was not one to beg for his life, but he could beg for his son's. But no... his son was a pirate. Even if he begged, even if he debased himself they wouldn't spare his boy.

"P-Please..." Yasopp rasped, "Please let me hold my boy. L-let me hug him just once!" Yasopp pleaded, his tears making him choke. "Just once let me hug my son! I'll put the noose around my own damn neck if ya just let me hold m'boy!"

"Dad," Usopp sobbed back, pressing against his father best he could.

The marines shifted uncomfortably on the platform, and looked at each other, before looking out to the hundreds of people watching this spectacle. The crowd was beginning to murmur, a rage settling over them. They would have a riot if they didn't get this scene under control. Vice Admiral Moriarty's smile faltered a little bit, and his eyes scanned the crowd, sensing their unrest.

He looked at the two men trying to hug, and after a calculated moment announced, "We will allow the father and son to embrace for one minute. Know this good people, a pirate's life has one ending. Death! Protect your children and family, take this moment as a warning!"

Vice Admiral Moriarty leaned closer to Yasopp and hissed, "To keep the peace, and not for you, I'll allow you to hug your son. Try anything, and we will shoot him first. Be grateful for this moment I'm giving you, this is as far as my mercy extends."

The marines kept their hands on Yasopp and Usopp, but their grips slackened, allowing for the two to finally close the distance between each other.

Usopp moved first, throwing his chained hands over his father's head and shoulders, crushing the man to him as tight as he could. The Marine holding Usopp dropped his hands, a piteous look in his eye. He nodded at the marine holding Yasopp, who dropped his hands in return. Yasopp ignored the marines, unaware of any actions other than his son's movements. He pressed his face against the top of Usopp's curly head, unable to return the hug with his arms shackled as they were, but relished in the embrace of his son, no longer the small boy he'd left behind, but now a man. 

Usopp sobbed against Yasopp, holding tight. Usopp's arms squeezed hard, the muscle of his arms tight. His son felt so strong, and yet so frail. These arms holding him were strong and well-toned, but his whole body shook as he embraced his father. His happiness and sorrow were shaking him so. Yasopp lifted his hands up to clutch the front of Usopp's shirt wishing they had met somewhere else. Somewhere else on the Grand Line, where he would throw his arm around his boy's shoulders, and buy him a drink. He hadn't wanted to meet his son like this.

"Usopp... Usopp I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible old man... but I thought of you and your Mother every day... every day!" Yasopp whispered, voice raw and wet.

Usopp trembled, and pressed a kiss to his father's temple, "I... I love you, Dad. I know why you left, I'm so proud of you. M-mom was so proud of you! I'm... I'm so lucky to be your son! The son of a proud brave pirate of the seas!"

"You can't... be here dammit!" Yasopp choked his hands coming up to hold Usopp's face. He pulled back just enough to look down into the face of his son, drinking up every detail of Usopp's face. Usopp looked so much like him. He looked so much like Banchina. Their child was a perfect blend, a perfect mix of the two, a living representation of their love. He brushed his thumbs under his son's wet eyes, whispering, "You can't die here! You're not supposed to... so young! Your Mother... she'll be all alone and..."

Usopp shushed him, "Mom would... she understands. She sent you off to fulfill your dream, didn't she? She thought you were the b-bravest man she knew." Usopp informed him. Usopp pushed passed his father's hands, and adjusted his face against Yasopp's neck, breathing out a shaky sigh,

"Listen Dad... there's a lot to say, but not enough time to tell it. I... Mom... Mom got sick," Usopp's voice cracked and he squeezed Yasopp tight, "And... and she's... she went to the stars. In the place, you said we came from. She's up there."

"How l-long were you alone...?" Yasopp rasped, the world gone from him now that he knew Bachina was gone. He'd left his family alone and his wife had died... and Usopp. In his head he saw a lonely little boy standing alone on the sands of a beach, waiting for his father to come home. And he never had. How long had his little boy been alone? _'Oh Bachina,'_ he thought miserably, _'I'm worse than I thought.'_

"Every day while she was sick... I told her you were on your way home. You and the Red-Hair Pirates were going to show up and save her. The Pirates were coming! The Pirates were coming," Usopp recalled, pressing his father close, his voice small in Yasopp's ear.

Yasopp was being fully supported by the grip of his son's strong arms. Death would feel welcoming now. Death sounded so sweet... if only his son wasn't going to be joining him soon after...

Usopp's arms tightened around Yasopp, and he pressed his lips into his father's ear, his voice low and strong, "Dad... the Pirates _are_ coming."

Something exploded nearby. Yasopp's eyes flew open as Usopp tightened his hold on his father, and shielding the man with his body jumped off the wooden platform. Screams rang out, and gunshots rang out, most missing their mark from the shaking of the explosion. But Yasopp, as skilled as he was, knew at least two bullets found their mark, and Usopp grit his teeth against the hot pain. Usopp had gone quiet, his face set with grim determination.

They plummeted off the platform, Yasopp's mind clouded with questions as the colors of the world swirled around him.

The pair were caught by large hands, and Yasopp peered down seeing a huge man with sunglasses pulled down on his face. This man's face was twisted in anger, and tears were dripping down his face in rivers. "Gotcha Usopp-Bro! Oi! Sanji! Franky special delivery!" The large man flung Usopp and Yasopp backward into the crowd. Another pair of slim hands helped support them, and Yasopp saw a blond man's face, ravaged with emotion, a broken cigarette hanging from his lips. 

"Marimo!" The blond shouted and again the pair were flung further back into the crowd. Flung so far and so high, Yasopp could see the entire town with a clear view. A ruined building-the building he had been captured in caught his eye. Standing before the rubble Yasopp felt his breath leave him as he recognized two figures standing side by side. A young boy with black hair and a straw hat, standing shoulder to shoulder with A red haired man.

"The pirates... are coming..." Yasopp whispered, before looking at his son's face.

His _brave_ son's face.

Usopp did not look at his father, his teeth were set in a snarl, and his eyes bleary. Usopp coughed suddenly blood springing past his lips, and Yasopp jolted remembering the gunshots from earlier. "Usopp! USOPP!" He roared, his eyes wildly looking over the contours of his son's face. Usopp said nothing in return.

A green haired man leaped into the air, snatching the pair with ease, and landing on the ground in a deep squat. The man adjusted the pair, and dashed through the crowd, weaving through it until he reached what looked like a small... was that a tanuki?

The pair were set on the ground, and the green haired man took Yasopp by his shoulder, rolling him off of Usopp.

"Hey," the man grunted, "Don't move."

In a flash of three blades, Yasopp and Usopp's shackles fell away. Yasopp immediately got up and was crouched over his son, the little animal peering over Usopp with a teary expression. Usopp was flat on his back, the small creature tending to a wound at Usopp's hip, and one at his shoulder simultaneously.

"Chopper! He's going to be fine right?" The green haired man asked.

The small creature, Chopper, nodded without looking away, "Yes... h-he should be! Just... give me... I won't let him die!" Chopper's shaking voice was filled with resolve, "He's going to be fine!"

"Who are...?" Yasopp tried to ask.

The green-haired man smirked at Yasopp, "We're Usopp's nakama... Luffy's crew. We've come to get you. It was your son's big idea, you can thank him later."

Usopp coughed from his position on the ground and Yasopp quickly took his son's hand.

"Usopp!"

"S-see Dad? The Pirates... came," Usopp whispered, grinning wide as red stained his teeth.

His eyes were alight with a familiar spark, the same spark for life Yasopp saw in the mirror every day. Yasopp smiled over the hard proud lump that had sprung up in his throat. He smiled as tears fell freely down his face. He was so _fucking_ proud of his son, more than he would ever be able to say. There would be time later to ask how Usopp had come up with this crazy plan. Time to ask about Banchina and mourn her fate. Time to meet the crew Usopp had joined up with.

There was now_ time_, and Yasopp was damn grateful for that!

Yasopp squeezed his son's hand, and looked to the small doctor, "Take care of m'boy, ya here?"

Chopper looked up at Yasopp with watery determined eyes.

"Of course!" the little creature bellowed, a fire in his eyes.

Yasopp nodded proudly and got to his feet, the man with the three swords seemingly waiting for him. 

The swordsman smiled, and dug around in a bag, before holding out a pistol for Yasopp. This was one of Lucky Roo's, but it would do.

"Usopp says you're the best. I think he's the best... better prove what ya got old man. It's your fault our sniper's in this state and I won't forgive you for slacking off," the man said firmly, meeting Yasopp's eyes with a protective gaze.

Yasopp smiled to know his boy was so loved by his crewmates. Yasopp took the gun, and twirled it in his grasp, "Well, I don't intend to slack off! I'm ready for a bit of revenge, and I better do good 'cuz my Captain must be plenty pissed at me! Now... let me show you where your sniper got his skill!"

It would be a glorious battle.

The Straw Hats would fight alongside the Red-Hairs and a legendary battle would take place. People would talk about this rescue and battle for ages. Yasopp didn't care for all that. He would remember his son's brave embrace and grim expression as he saved him. He would remember his son's back pressing against his in the heat of battle, and the pair of them not missing a single shot. He would remember the night on the Straw Hat's ship, laying next to his son on cool grass.

In low voices, they would talk about loss, love, and sights seen and unseen. Not caring if Usopp was too old for it now, Yasopp would hold his hand's son in his own, a fond thumb brushing over his knuckles. The night was cool, and the harsh sun of that island would be behind them.

As this day faded into legend, Yasopp would remember his reunion with his son above all else.

And damn, if he wasn't the proudest man alive!

**End**


End file.
